The present invention relates generally to the field of Common Information Model (CIM) systems, and more particularly to optimizing CIM query processing.
CIM is an open standard that defines how managed elements in an IT environment are represented as a common set of objects and relationships between them. This is intended to allow consistent management of these managed elements, independent of their manufacturer or provider. CIM allows multiple parties to exchange management information about managed elements and also allows those parties to actively control and manage those elements. By using a common model of information, management software can be written once and work with many implementations of the common model without complex and costly conversion operations or loss of information.
There are a large number of CIM implementations on different computing platforms that vary in data access and retrieval performance. Often, there is more than one CIM query or set of queries available to retrieve a certain set of CIM data. The performance of those queries is often implementation dependent. For example, a CIM query used to retrieve a certain CIM object on one computing platform (e.g. System p) may be less efficient when used for another platform (e.g. System z). Furthermore, the CIM query performance is dependent on the number of CIM objects and access paths between those objects in the Common Information Model Object Manager (CIMOM).